


Workplace Tension

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Power Bottom Castiel, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Table Sex, Teasing, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: So, yeah, there should have been no problem with Cas, none at all. But there was. There was because Dean had these things called ‘natural instincts’ and ‘sexual preferences’. Nasty things those two were. Especially combined. And of course, because Dean couldn’t catch a break when he needed one, they did combine, usually at the worst of times. And Cas coming to work for him was one of those times.The walking pile of sex that was Castiel Novak had wormed his way into Dean’s brain and stayed there, possibly for good.~or~The one where the opening slot for Dean's PA is filled by a young, beautiful omega that Dean really can't resist.





	Workplace Tension

**Author's Note:**

> ah, it's 1:40 in the morning, the prime time for me to wonder to myself 'is this what i've become? why have i written so much gay porn? is there something wrong with me? why don't i have a job?' (in other words yeah this was written in like a day, i'm not really proud of it, i messed around with the writing style, tried my hand at some new phrases, it could be a lot better but i'm lazy and as previously stated it's 1:40 a.m. so i'm not in the mood to call on my inner perfectionist okay enjoy guys)

Dean could have laughed the second they threw an omega into his opening PA slot. Really, he could have. Or maybe he could have cried because he knew that this was _work_ and fraternizing, kissing, dating, mating an omega in the workplace, in his situation, would probably allow a lawsuit to fall directly into his lap. So, yeah, crying was looking more logical, since the only thing Dean had to laugh at in this situation was the sheer coincidence and God-is-playing-a-game-with-me bullshit of it all that toppled over when that omega stepped foot in his office.

Ill fitting suit, ruffled hair, wide eyed innocence flickering in beautiful baby blues that matched his tie, the kid stepped into Dean's office with Zach’s disgusting hand holding onto his shoulder rather tightly.

The kid (kid is an important word, he was fucking young, probably still in college) was about half of Dean’s wet dream jack off fantasies combined in one walking pile of sex that was for sure about to fuck with Dean’s libido.

“Dean, I’d like you to meet your new PA. This is Castiel Novak, he’s new to Sandover and he’s here on an internship,” Zach had explained as Cas smiled softly at Dean.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Smith,” Castiel said as he stepped forwards. Zach’s hand faltered and fell as Cas extended a hand to Dean. Dean blinked before standing up from behind his desk and reaching out his own hand, plastering on a smile that was fake only because Dean was internally trying to make sense of his whole situation.

“The pleasure’s all mine, Castiel,” Dean nodded, letting go of Cas’ hand, watching it fall back to his side.

“Oh, you can call me Cas. Everyone does really,” he told Dean, voice soft. Dean had to wonder if it was always that gentle, that quiet. Just off the bat, Dean didn’t get an extremely confident vibe from Cas. It could have been that he was simply showing natural submission, however, if he knew Dean was an alpha. And likely he did, just as Dean knew that Cas was an omega. Sure, Dean had been told the week before by Zach, ‘Hey, got a fresh recruit in, he’s an omega and he’ll fill that PA slot for you,’ whilst Dean was trying to finish his morning coffee (he ended up choking on a mouthful of it after hearing the news); but even if he hadn’t, Dean could smell it on him. Some omegas were harder to track or smell than others, some of them worked to mask their scent due to the discrimination and gap between omegas and the rest of society, but others didn’t bother. Cas seemed to be one of them.

“Cas it is then,” Dean smiled with a curt nod as Cas nodded back. Zach took a breath and looked between Cas and Dean before smiling a smile Dean could tell was fake.

“Well, I’ll let you two get acquainted. Dean, try to have those papers done for Sales by today,” Zach said with one last nod and a smile before he left Dean’s office where Dean was then stranded with a beautiful, young, lovely omega that he knew nothing about other than he was _really_ testing Dean’s ability to keep his sanity.

“Well,” Dean began after a solid moment of silence and a small staring contest with Cas who held a very intent gaze for someone without a lot of confidence. “Did Zach tell you about the job and what it will entail?” Dean questioned, looking down, shuffling his paperwork, internally hitting himself over the head so he could think straight.

“Yes, he did. But, I know that even though I work for him, you’re technically my boss, so it’s really your rules and your ideals that dictate my work.”

Dean took a solid beat to pause.

“Sir.”

Yup, Dean was fucked.

Dean cleared his throat and held back the strong urge to loosen the knot on his tie.

“Well, I suppose you’re right in a sense-“ Beat. “Cas,” Dean finished, pointedly remembering the nickname. ‘Castiel’ was a beautiful name, but if Castiel wanted to be ‘Cas’ then who was Dean to argue? It was his name. “But I can assure you, I don’t want to be the dictator of all you do,” Dean went on, looking up at Cas with a light smile. “You’re here on an internship, so obviously there’s work to do for me, but you gotta do some work for yourself, too.”

Cas nodded astutely and Dean had to bat away the thoughts of what he could do with that sort of submission, that ability to take orders.

“What kind of internship is it?” Dean questioned. He figured that if he was gonna work with the kid, he should at least get to know him a little; after all, he didn’t want to just hand him orders and ogle at him all day.

“Oh, it’s a paid internship from my college. I’ll be working here, at Sandover, for the next few semesters of my Sophomore year. I was looking for a job this year but nothing came through, so I figured I would try my luck with this internship,” Castiel explained. Dean nodded and sat back in his chair a little.

“What are you majoring in?” Dean inquired.

“I’m majoring in Environmental Sciences,” Cas told Dean. Dean raised an interested eyebrow.

“But you came to work for Sales and Marketing here?”

“Yeah, there weren’t any internships available that were offering work in that field,” Cas explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “But, I’m good at math and I know a lot of big name companies that work on Environmental Sciences and have Sales and Marketing kind of built into the company itself. I just figured that when it all came down to it, having experience in Sales and Marketing isn’t such a bad idea,” Cas then finished. Dean nodded, impressed. It was obvious Cas had gotten this job for a reason. 

“Well, that’s very valid reasoning. And I’m glad you’re here because right now I’ve got some portfolios that need labeling,” Dean segwayed smoothly. He’d love to talk to Cas and get to know him even more, but he had heard Zach telling him about those papers. And on top of that, Dean wanted to see if he could stop by and see Zach, just to ask him some questions.

“Yes, Sir,” Cas said, his gaze falling on Dean. Dean swallowed what little saliva was left in his mouth as he laughed unevenly and shook his head.

“There’s no need to call me ‘Sir’, Cas,” Dean assured. Cas ducked his head a little, almost as if embarrassed.

“Of course, Mr. Smith,” he replied. Dean thought to shake even that off, to tell Cas that ‘Dean’ was perfectly alright, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to it. Not with those sweet sweet blue eyes staring him down.

\---

“Mr. Adler, I don’t mean to question you on this, but with all do respect, what the Hell is with this Novak kid?” Dean asked Zach bluntly, later in the day when Cas was on a coffee run and Dean was able to escape him to momentarily hide in Zach’s office. Zach didn’t even look up from where he was typing something out at a steady rate, probably some response email to another company.

“Not sure what you’re asking here, Dean.”

“I’m asking, why him? Why did you put him with me? Have you seen him?” Dean went on. Zach’s lips pursed into something verging on a frown.

“Dean, he’s new, take pity on him. The PA slot was open, you bitched to me about it for weeks, took it as an excuse to not get work done, so I stopped you right in your tracks. You have a PA, I expect you to work harder now. Set a good example for this kid,” Zach went on, sounding only half interested in the subject. Dean grit his teeth and rubbed his temples.

“He’s an omega. He’s only like a year and a half into college.”

Zach’s fingers faltered on the keyboard as he glanced over at Dean.

“Dean, I hope you’re not implying a discriminatory statement against an omega. You know our new workplace policy,” Zach went on. 

Dean wanted to tear his hair out, but settled for just gaping at Zach for a solid few seconds.

“Are you kidding me? You think I’m discriminating him?” Dean asked incredulously.

“I don’t know what you’re saying, Dean, okay,” Zach sighed, finally taking his fingers off his keyboard and turning to face Dean. “I don’t know what you want from me. He’s an omega, whoop ti fucking do. He’s young enough to probably not know what he’s doing, hooray. But, the kicker is that he’s your new PA, I’m your boss, and I can fire either one of you at anytime I want,” Zach finished, looking somewhat mad. Dean just shook his head and stood up from his chair.

“Fine, you win,” Dean sighed. Zach shook his head and went back to typing as Dean reached for the handle to the door of Zach’s office.

“I still expect those papers by the end of today.”

\---

It easily became known to Dean soon after Cas had assumed the position of his new PA that Dean hadn’t had to exercise the amount of self restraint he did in a long time. He knew that because things felt foreign and strange and out of place and the only thing he could chalk them up to was the fact that he was adjusting to the reality that he had a sweet and kind omega following every one of his orders.

Now, let’s put everything on pause for a moment just to assess Dean’s views on the societal hierarchy.

Dean had nothing against omegas, truly, he didn’t. He had been raised in a predominantly alpha family, but he knew tons of omegas, even betas, and he had always gotten along well with them. In society, omegas were usually viewed as lower class, they were usually put in grunt work jobs or lower paying jobs, got sectioned into subsidised housing. Dean knew this was completely unfair and he was completely against it. He was relieved, actually, when a new workplace policy recently dropped that revolved around stricter rules for alphas, demanded respect for omegas and betas, and no discrimination or segregation of the groups. Thrilled. Dean had been thrilled.

So, yeah, there should have been no problem with Cas, none at all. But there was. There was because Dean had these things called ‘natural instincts’ and ‘sexual preferences’. Nasty things those two were. Especially combined. And of course, because Dean couldn’t catch a break when he needed one, they did combine, usually at the worst of times. And Cas coming to work for him was one of those times.

The walking pile of sex that was Castiel Novak had wormed his way into Dean’s brain and stayed there, possibly for good.

Dean had the utmost respect for Cas, really, he did. Cas was working even during college, he probably wasn’t getting paid enough, he was working in a place where alphas were paramount, even with the new policy in place. It was rough, it had to be. Yet, every morning he was there for Dean, with his coffee just the way he liked it, sometimes accompanied by one of those donuts from that place down the street that Dean had a soft spot for. And Cas always had that soft, shy smile on his face with eager eyes like he was ready to take any order Dean had no matter how odd or ridiculous.

Cas was always on time for just about everything, always ready to work. He was pretty much Dean’s dream PA; the only problem was that Dean’s fantasies turned into anything with Cas as the foremost character. And it was a little hard to handle that when Cas himself was actually around Dean most of the time.

So, that was the ‘sexual preferences’ side of things, but the even worse side became the ‘natural instincts’.

Dean found himself falling victim to one word, the pitfall of it all: possessiveness. Dean realized about two months into Cas’ internship for Dean that Dean was starting to do stupid shit like follow Cas around or ask Cas to stay by his side instead of doing things that he should be doing like delivering papers or grabbing Dean work supplies that he didn’t have time to get himself. 

Dean was easily becoming the one thing he didn’t want to be. He was easily becoming someone he thought he would never be. And it terrified him because Cas deserved _respect_ and Dean felt like he wasn’t giving that to him. So, Dean called Cas into his office one day to talk. Just to talk.

Cas slid into a seat across from Dean’s desk with ease, sitting up straight, hands in his lap, eyes open and understanding. Dean realized once he had Cas across from him like that, he wasn’t so sure of what to say. Usually, Dean was great at talking, he had held countless meetings, sweet talked bigger companies into buying stocks from Sandover. Suddenly, however, his mouth was dry and all he could think was to state the blatantly obvious.

“I’m not firing you,” Dean blurted out as he shifted in his chair, trying to collect himself. Cas looked slightly taken aback at that, blinked a few times before quirking a little smile.

“Oh, well, good,” he replied, sounding almost cheery. Dean took a breath and smiled at him, clasping his hands together on his desk.

“I just wanted to, uh, check in with you. I wanted to see what you think of the job,” Dean began. “I know it’s been a couple months now and I know you’ve been a pleasure to work with, but I just want to hear what you have to say,” Dean finished. He wanted Cas’ side of the story, coming completely from him, he didn’t want to imply anything on his side, not unless he had to.

“Well, in all honesty, Mr. Smith, it’s gone a lot better than I expected,” Cas told Dean. “I knew before coming here that Sandover was mostly an alpha run business, and I have to admit I was a little nervous,” he added on, glancing away from Dean. “Especially being a PA for an alpha, you know, I wasn’t really sure what to expect. You hear terrible stories from other omegas about what it’s like to work for alphas, but this isn’t the case for me, at least,” Cas continued, flicking his gaze back up to Dean for a moment. “Everyone here has treated me with respect, you in particular,” he went on, smiling sheepishly. Dean took a breath and nodded, reaching out for a pencil just to fiddle with it since he wasn’t so sure he could keep his hands clasped together like that for much longer.

“So, no troubles with anyone, no issues?” Dean questioned, twirling the pencil in hand. Cas only shook his head.

“None at all. And I do have to say, Mr. Smith, you’ve treated me very well and with a lot of respect, and I appreciate that a lot. It’s hard to find an alpha who cares like you, and who treats an omega the way you do. You’re a wonderful boss and a great man to work with,” Castiel explained, that shy, almost coy smile gracing his face, his gaze intent on Dean. There was something in his eyes, some kind of dancing fire that Dean hadn’t really seen before. Something hypnotizing. “I just want you to know that nothing you ever do goes unappreciated in my book.”

The pencil snapped between Dean’s fingers, and though Dean didn’t jump, only sat there with gritted teeth, Cas jumped a bit, his eyes widening just a fraction.

“Um,” Cas managed, looking down at Dean’s hands as Dean took a collective breath and quickly gathered both ends of the pencil to throw into the trash bin next to his desk.

“Good, great, that’s, thank you very much, Cas, that’s very kind of you to say,” Dean said, smiling a smile that probably scared Cas, though Cas didn’t show it, only settled back into his seat. Dean cleared his throat and looked anywhere but Cas. “Why don’t you break early for lunch,” Dean suggested, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Uhm, it’s nine A.M.,” Cas stated almost quietly. Dean blinked and simply stared down Cas with that same smile.

“It is,” Dean replied, his tone hushed. Dean and Cas held another small staring contest before Cas simply nodded and cleared his throat.

“Right, I’ll, um, I’ll pick you up lunch too if you’d like,” Cas offered as he stood from his chair. “I can get you something from that place one street over.”

“That would, yes, that would be great, Cas,” Dean sighed, smiling up at Cas, hoping he looked a little less scary and a little more friendly. Cas smiled back at him before nodding, ducking out of Dean’s office and closing the door gently behind him. Once he was gone, Dean let out a long, long sigh, rubbing a hand across his forehead and then over his eyes. 

He was really screwed now.

\---

It was about a month later and Dean was faring no better with Cas. If anything, he was pretty sure he was hallucinating, or stuck in some strange dream. That possessiveness that he had been worrying about was seemingly starting to be matched by Cas’ actions.

Cas was starting to act almost… well, the best word Dean could find was coy. Cas was starting to do things like stand closer to Dean than he usually would, he was starting to take orders faster, he was starting to show a submission that was tantalizing enough to fuel more than enough fantasies that Dean _shouldn’t_ have been indulging in.

Dean swore he was going insane.

But then, it got worse.

It got worse because Dean’s ruts started up again.

After the first rut that occurred when Dean was about twelve, he got them pretty regularly just like most alphas did, once a month. Then, as Dean got older, he found a pattern in them. When he hit about thirty, Dean realized that he only went into rut monthly if he was with a beta or an omega. He had gone to the doctor about it and the doctor had told him it was totally normal; some alphas just didn’t get regular ruts when they got older, unless they were courting, mating, dating an omega or a beta. It was just biology. It was weird but Dean accepted it.

What Dean _didn’t_ accept was the fact that he hit a rut _in the middle of the week_ and soon after realized that he had gone into it because his body thought that Cas was, well, his significant other. Or his mate. And Cas was so decidedly _not_ that. In the slightest.

So, naturally, Dean lost all inhibitions and took that as an excuse to panic. Luckily enough, through the grace of whatever higher power there was, Dean’s rut started up at the office on a day that Cas wasn’t there due to some school related project. So, Dean was able to get home and send Cas a hurried email that he wouldn’t be at work for the next week or so, less or more, and Cas could take that time off too. 

Dean thought he was safe then. Perfectly safe and sound in his own home, masturbating his brains out and indulging in as much porn as possible to try and satiate this horrible _need_ inside of him that was like an itch he couldn’t scratch. So, once more, he was going insane (in a somewhat different way) but he was safe.

Safe and sound until someone knocked on his door.

Safe and sound until that someone turned out to be Castiel Novak.

Dean answered the door in sweatpants and a loose fitting, old t-shirt, not expecting anyone important, not expecting anyone who would be staying long at all. But, when he saw Cas, his stomach dropped probably ten feet down.

“Cas,” Dean breathed out, looking Cas over. Cas was wearing just plain jeans and a t-shirt but still, he looked fucking delicious.

“Hey,” Cas greeted softly, directing his gaze up at Dean. “I know I probably shouldn’t be here, but I got your email and I just wanted to make sure you were okay and all,” Cas explained. Dean glanced down at what Cas was holding, something in a box.

“What’s that?” Dean questioned, and Cas rubbed the back of his neck.

“I figured if you were sick you might want something to eat once you get your appetite back so I baked you a pie.”

Dean figured at that point that he was for sure dreaming. There was no fucking way that Cas was standing on his doorstep, with a pie, looking demure and soft and submissive and holy shit Dean was about to lose it.

“Oh,” Dean managed, trying to make sense of the situation. It washed over him at that point that there was absolutely no way Cas could smell him and _not_ realize that Dean was in rut. There was absolutely no way. Dean could smell Cas even though Cas wasn’t in heat. He could smell that familiar, warm smell that felt like a cool breeze on a hot day, that smelt like fresh cut grass and cloves, that smelt like every bakery Dean had ever been to combined. Cas smelled like Spring, he smelled like pine trees and cinnamon, and, and… 

“I’ll let you take this though, I should really go and let you rest,” Cas began, holding out the pie.

“No, no, you can, um, why don’t you come in,” Dean offered even though he had no clue what the fuck he was saying nor _why_ he was saying it because Cas inside his house was not a good idea and-

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Dean managed, smiling at Cas, trying not to look predatory in any way though he was probably failing. Cas smiled softly up at him, ducked his head as he passed Dean and went. Straight. Into. Dean’s. Apartment.

Dean was really about to lose it.

Dean had no clue what he was doing at that point, not at all. All he knew was that Cas smelled fucking good, looked fucking good, and was setting a pie down on Dean’s table, looking around Dean’s house as if it were beautiful.

“You have a lovely apartment,” Cas marveled, still looking around while Dean realized dully in the back of his mind that he probably looked like he was circling Cas like prey.

“Yeah, it’s, uh, it’s a pain to keep clean,” Dean murmured, watching Cas’ every move.

“Yeah, I bet,” Cas huffed. “My apartment is way smaller than this but it’s never clean,” he sighed. Cas turned and looked at Dean who was staring directly at him. There was a pause, another one of their infamous staring contests before Dean spoke.

“What kind of pie is it?” he asked, his voice coming out a little quieter than usual.

“Apple,” Cas replied, looking away and at the box set on Dean’s table. “I wasn’t sure what you liked, but I figured I couldn’t go wrong with apple,” Cas went on, looking back at Dean with a soft smile. Dean smiled back.

“Apple is my favorite,” Dean told Cas who smiled a little more.

“Good, I’m glad,” Cas said, glancing away from Dean, going back to looking around Dean’s apartment.

Dean tried to take a deep breath but his throat was tight and every time he breathed he smelled Cas and Cas alone and _Jesus_ that smell was intoxicating. Dean could probably get drunk off that smell, he could get some sort of high just from smelling it a minute longer and he should have really told Cas to go before he did something stupid like corner Cas in against the table.

Which is exactly what he did.

“Uh,” Cas managed, pulling Dean out of the haze he was in. Once he was, immediately, he wanted to kick himself. Instincts had betrayed him once more and now Cas was deserving to probably file a harassment suit against Dean.

“I am so sorry, Cas, I,” Dean began, starting to take a step back. Cas stopped him though, a gentle hand reaching out and resting itself on Dean’s chest.

“You’re in rut,” Cas said, voice quiet. Dean avoided his gaze with a sigh.

“And that’s why you really shouldn’t be here,” Dean said, trying to take another step back; but Cas’ hand curled in the material of Dean’s shirt and Dean’s heart skipped a beat.

“Tell me one thing, Mr. Smith.”

Cas annunciated ‘Mr. Smith’ and Dean’s stomach dropped again.

“Is this just instinct? Or does the fact you check out my ass on a weekly basis have something to do with why you’re crowding me into your table and looking at me like I’m your next meal?” Cas questioned. His voice was taking on something, some air of underlying control. Dean looked up at Cas, looked into his eyes, bright and blue, and that sense of control was avid in them. 

“Uh,” was all that Dean could get out of his mouth. He was having a lot of trouble thinking. A lot. 

“You think I haven’t seen the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking?” Cas questioned. Dean swallowed thickly and Cas tilted his head ever so slightly. “You’re not as subtle as you think you are,” Cas murmured, watching Dean’s face.

Dean, at that point, was feeling his heartbeat in his throat. Cas was close, closer than he’d ever been and Dean could see all sorts of things he hadn’t seen before. Like the cupid’s bow of his lips, the length of his eyelashes, the smoothness of his skin. On top of that, that submission that drove Dean wild was seemingly ebbing away and in replacement was this… fire. There was this something or other that was seemingly daring Dean to do something. Just daring him.

“I’ve been waiting months for you to make a move. A big, strong alpha, I figured it wouldn’t be long. But, no, you’re polite, you have restraint, you think things over. You knew you couldn’t come after me, not when I was your PA and you were my boss,” Cas murmured. “And maybe that’s still the case. It just depends on what risks you’re willing to take. And if you think that most of this is just instinct,” Cas added on. He grinned. “I swear I can see it in your eyes though when I play that submissive role, when I take all of your orders and then some. That primal look like you’re watching prey,” Cas went on. 

“Jesus,” Dean muttered, looking Cas over.

“It’s your call.” Cas smirked. “Dean.”

That was it. That was all Dean needed to be knocked into motion, to give a big ‘fuck you’ to all that built up self restraint, all that built up refrain from getting involved in something as _stupid_ as fucking his own personal assistant.

Dean surged forwards, pressed his lips to Cas’, and the feeling, the contact, was pure electricity. Dean pressed Cas backwards, Cas’ lower back pressed into the edge of Dean’s table as Cas submitted only enough to let Dean’s tongue slide into his mouth on a groan. It was then that Dean realized, however, that the submissive role Cas played at the office wasn’t exactly who he was.

Cas was a fucking _enthusiastic_ kisser. Energetic and bouncy, Cas moved into every one of Dean’s touches and then some as his hands bunched up in the fabric of Dean’s t-shirt and Dean slid his hands around Cas’ waist, gathering him in his arms, trying to pull him closer, as close as he possibly could because Dean _needed_ that, he needed Cas close, he needed to feel, touch, kiss every bit of Cas, to take him apart and then put him back together again.

Dean kissed Cas until his lips felt numb, until he felt that familiar itch under his skin, that need, that want. He pulled away only enough to kiss over Cas’ jaw.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean breathed out as he shifted, thigh sliding between Cas’ legs, pushing his legs open just slightly. Dean could feel Cas immediately start to grind his half hard cock against Dean. “Wanted this for so fucking long,” Dean sighed, nipping at the bolt of Cas’ jaw.

“Feeling’s mutual,” Cas sighed, eyes fluttering shut, head lolling back. “It took you fucking long enough to get the message,” Cas grumbled, hands bunching even tighter in Dean’s t-shirt. Dean huffed a breath of laughter as he moved on to Cas’ neck, sucking a harsh mark right under the bolt of Cas’ jaw.

“You’re such a sweet little thing, all innocent and young and eager, didn’t wanna hurt you,” Dean mumbled into Cas’ neck. Dean could smell Cas’ arousal, curling through the air, the smell even more intoxicating than Cas’ usual smell. This one was more sharp, heady, practically addicting, and Dean didn’t know how he could bring himself to pull away from Cas’ neck where the smell was most prominent.

“I might be young but I’m not innocent and I’m not some delicate flower you have to worry about disrupting,” Cas sighed underneath Dean who was lavishing Cas’ neck with all his attention. “And I’m not some bitch in heat omega that’s gonna beg for whatever you’re willing to give,” Cas went on. “The submissive role I play up around you is a front - for the most part,” Cas added on. “I doubted you’d come after me if I was full of confidence and blatant self esteem. I had to act like I would follow all of your orders because I knew that’s what would get you, that’s what gets every alpha,” Cas muttered as Dean’s hands, hot and feverish, slid up and underneath Cas’ shirt. “Someone soft and submissive to beg for your knot and present to you on your command,” Cas began. “A sweet little omega who’d do everything you’d say and more, who’d get on your knees for you, suck you off anytime, even at work, right under the desk. But you should know that that’s not the kind of omega I am,” Cas sighed right into Dean’s ear. 

“God, you’re unbelievable,” Dean managed, pulling away from Cas for a second. Cas’ cheeks were already pink and his hair was already ruffled.

“Thanks,” Cas breathed back with a little lopsided smile. “Now tell me,” Cas then began, leaning forwards and brushing his lips gently over Dean’s. “Are you gonna knot me over your table or do you plan on showing me to your bedroom?”

Dean just groaned. That’s all he could manage. Words no longer existed in that moment. All that existed was images of Cas in oh so many compromising positions and the more Dean thought about it the more he decided that the bedroom was way too far away. Way too far.

“Right here,” Dean mumbled into a messy kiss as his hands slid down and grasped the back of Cas’ thighs. Dean hefted him up with no issue whatsoever and plopped Cas down to sit on the edge of the table. “We’ll do it right next time, but not right now, gotta have you now,” Dean went on, slipping Cas’ shirt off and over his head.

“Oh, there’s gonna be a next time?” Cas questioned, hiding a grin.

“You fucking bet there is,” Dean growled as he took off his own shirt and threw it aside. 

“There better be,” Cas mumbled under his breath with a grin as he watched Dean divest himself of his sweatpants and boxers, his already hard cock bobbing free, slapping up against his stomach and leaving a smudge of precome behind. Cas licked his lips at the sight, Dean caught him and smirked. A witty retort was on his tongue but he didn’t have the heart to say it, not when he could _hear_ blood rushing in his ears, when he could feel that burning need under his skin and, Jesus, why did Cas still have pants on?

Dean immediately worked on that, hands traveling downwards, fumbling with the button and zip of Cas’ jeans. Through a lust filled haze, Dean managed to eventually undo them and tug, taking Cas’ boxers too, helping him kick both offending items of clothing off so that they were then both fully naked and Dean was still under the impression that the possibility that he was dreaming was still very high.

“Jesus, you’re fucking beautiful,” Dean praised, his hands sliding everywhere, Cas thighs, his stomach, his waist. Cas grinned and slowly relaxed backwards, simply lying on the table, watching Dean’s eyes on him.

“Charmer,” Cas mumbled simply, watching the look in Dean’s eyes shift. It was turning predatory, downright simple. 

Dean slid his hands down the inner sides of Cas’ thighs, spreading them open and latching his mouth onto them right away. Dean brought his attention full heartedly then to Cas’ thighs, let his fingers curl hard enough to bruise on the outside of them whilst he sucked and bit and kissed _hard_ all the way down the inside of Cas’ thighs until he reached Cas’ rim that was _dripping_ slick. The smell was so intoxicating that Dean was getting dizzy.

Dean didn’t hesitate, not one bit, just spread Cas’ cheeks and licked a long, broad stripe over his rim, gaining a rough moan from Cas.

“Christ,” Dean groaned, the taste of Cas’ slick even better than the smell. “God, you fucking taste good,” Dean mumbled into Cas, continuing to lick up Cas’ slick. Cas’ hand came down, fingers curling in Dean’s hair and _pulling_ , rough enough for it to hurt oh so good.

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas gasped when one of Dean’s fingers slid into him easily. 

“Yeah, say my name, Cas, c’mon,” Dean said, working his tongue in alongside his finger. Dean had heard enough ‘Mr. Smith’ for a lifetime, and Cas saying his name was seemingly more erotic that Dean even thought it could be. The prospect of it all, however, the fact that Cas was lying on Dean’s table, fist in Dean’s hair, legs spread, Dean’s face between them, it was probably better than most of Dean’s wet dreams combined; because it was actually happening.

“You don’t have to stretch me for long, I wanna feel you when you knot me, want you to fuck me rough enough to show you’ve got some alpha in you,” Cas told Dean when Dean slid a second finger in roughly.

_Christ_.

Cas was going to send Dean to an early grave. A sweet little omega twink was gonna be the death of him. 

“You hold so much back at work, I can see it, I can tell. I want you to let that go, let it all go. Fuck me like you’ve been dying for it, Dean, come on,” Cas went on, tugging at Dean’s hair. Dean let loose another groan, shook his head and somehow managed to pull himself away from Cas.

“You’re fucking mouthy, aren’t you?” Dean huffed as he stood up, wiping Cas’ slick from his mouth with the back of his hand. Cas grinned up at him, a grin that looked more predatory than anything Dean could manage.

“Just wait til’ you fuck me.”

Oh, Dean was going to fuck that smug tone right out of Cas’ voice.

If that was even possible.

Dean was starting to have his doubts.

“You ready?” Dean questioned, spreading Cas’ legs even more, starting to line up his cock with Cas’ rim. Cas just scowled.

“Put it in already, Dean, c’mon,” Cas goaded, wiggling his hips a little. Dean scoffed because that was _it_. He lined himself up just right and slammed his hips forwards, bottomed out in one smooth thrust that pulled a beautiful gasp from Cas’ mouth, followed by a shaky groan.

Dean saw stars. Plain and simple. Cas was tight and wet and hot and Dean hadn’t fucked an omega in _ages_ , he had totally forgotten the feel, that heady rush of feelings, instinct, biology, needs and wants that mixed in a tornado of feelings that made Dean’s skin burn hot.

Dean grit his teeth and groaned, fingers digging into Cas’ thighs that had wrapped themselves tightly around Dean’s waist as Dean ground his hips in little circles, tried to get used to the feeling of Cas around him.

“You gonna fuck me good and hard, _Alpha_?” Cas questioned, biting his lip that was curled up in a smirk. Dean shook his head, pulling out to thrust back in, just slowly at first, still easing himself into things.

“Just you fucking wait, Cas,” Dean grit out, hands sliding down to grip Cas’ hips. Dean looked over Cas, looked at his deep pink flushed cock lying against his stomach, the pretty flush that had spread over his skin from his stomach to his cheeks. “God, you’re a fucking sight,” Dean groaned, pulling out, thrusting back in, repeating that over and over, getting into a rhythm that was quick, dirty, brutal, and felt fucking amazing.

“Come on, Alpha,” Cas cooed from underneath him, grabbing Dean’s hands and pulling on them so that Dean nearly fell straight on top of Cas who was grinning like a madman. “You can do better than that. Don’t tell me you can’t satisfy a pretty little omega,” he went on, searching Dean’s eyes, that daring fire present in his own. Cas’ words tore a growl from Dean’s throat as Dean shook his head.

“You really don’t shut up,” Dean grit out, trying to find the right angle that would possibly maybe keep Cas from mouthing off.

“You’ll just have to make me,” Cas breathed back, tone daring. Dean huffed another breath of laughter before leaning down, covering Cas’ mouth in his own and catching him up in a needy kiss. Hopefully, that would shut Cas up for at least long enough for Dean to find the right angle.

Dean was still feeling almost dizzy, light headed from being so close to Cas. The heat of Cas’ body against his own gave him a buzz that he knew he couldn’t get from anything other than Cas himself, than his lips pressed to Cas’. On top of it all, he could smell Cas’ scent mixing with his own, he could smell arousal and need and want in the air. 

Dean’s primal instincts were coming out the rougher things got, the faster his hips snapped forwards, the harder he kissed Cas. He could feel that pure _need_ inside of him swelling as he focused on just pleasing Cas; which was seemingly hard to do.

“You’re barely trying, c’mon, Dean, harder,” Cas breathed into a messy kiss. “Wanna feel you for days, for the next week. Wanna get stuck on your knot for hours,” Cas went on, hands sliding up Dean’s back, one tangling in Dean’s hair. Dean scoffed. Part of him wanted to shove his fingers in Cas’ mouth, just shut him up, but the other part just really wanted to hear what Cas had to say.

Dean decided on the second option, however, once he thrust in on just the right angle and nailed Cas’ prostate hard enough for Cas to gasp and clench down around Dean.

Hard.

Dean groaned, Cas swore, and then Dean’s rhythm just started up again.

“Jesus, fuck, _finally_ , Dean,” Cas groaned, wiggling his hips, trying to pull himself into Dean’s thrusts. “Wasn’t so sure you even had it in you,” Cas teased breathlessly, his breathing starting to pick up.

“Oh yeah?” Dean ground out, slamming into Cas as hard as he could. Cas gasped, his nails digging into Dean’s back, hand tightening in Dean’s hair. “Didn’t think I could satisfy a pretty little omega?”

“You wish I was your pretty little omega,” Cas breathed out, grinning. He looked like he was enjoying himself far too much.

“You’re a little firecracker, huh?” Dean managed, trying to focus his efforts on purely and only Cas, on taking Cas apart, on pleasing Cas. Judging by the way the pink flush was darkening on Cas’ cheeks, and the way his eyelids were fluttering, Dean was starting to suspect that he was at least making a dent in it.

“You’re fucking right I am. Now are you gonna knot me or what, _Alpha_?” Cas questioned, tone still goading. Dean grit his teeth and thrust into Cas harder and harder, felt his own pleasure start to swell as his knot did the same, starting to catch on Cas’ rim with each thrust. Cas grinned almost ferally when he felt it.

“Yeah that’s it, Dean, c’mon, show me how bad you want to knot me, how bad you want to claim me. You gonna fucking bite me or what?” Cas went on. And that was it, that was enough. The thought of Cas walking into work with a mark, a testament to what they had done, that was enough for Dean’s knot to pop and catch for good on Cas’ rim as Dean’s teeth settled down harshly over Cas’ collarbone. It wasn’t an official mating bite, wasn’t in the right place; as much as Dean’s instincts were telling him to make it official, call Cas Dean’s mate, Dean knew it didn’t make sense, not when they hadn’t even gone on a proper date yet.

Cas cried out when Dean’s knot popped, and Dean immediately felt Cas clench down around him, and he could tell after a few second that Cas was coming, come pulsing between his stomach and Dean as he milked Dean’s knot for all it was worth.

There was a period in time that seemingly stretched out for an eon where Dean’s teeth were still set on Cas’ collarbone, where Cas’ hands were grasping desperately at Dean, and where Cas was still clenching around Dean’s knot, soft noises falling from his mouth. Then, reality came down, however, and Dean pulled away slightly from Cas’ collarbone, assessing the mark he had left, one that was a deep purple and looked pretty harsh. Dean immediately went to kissing and licking over it, his hands sliding up to Cas’ thighs, rubbing over them in soothing motions.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to, didn’t want to-”

“Sorry?” Cas cut him off incredulously. “Jesus Christ, Dean, don’t be sorry for any aspect of what just happened. That was the best fucking sex I’ve ever had with an alpha. Jeez,” Cas sighed, letting his head that had poked up thump back against the table.

“Oh,” Dean breathed out, blinking. “Really?”

“Are you kidding me? Of course ‘really’. The first time you have sex with an alpha they’re always scared to hurt you. At least with the alphas I’ve been with. They’re scared of their own instinct, scared to hurt an omega. You know the kinds of reps alphas get if they get too rough with omegas,” Cas sighed. 

“Huh,” Dean mumbled. He had never really thought about it like that.

“You were perfect though,” Cas hummed, his head poking up once more to look at Dean. Cas looked utterly debauched, and he had that glow to him that omegas sometimes got after being knotted. He ran a hand through Dean’s hair, petting it down.

“Yeah, well you were something else,” Dean huffed, trying to get in the most comfortable position for both him and Cas. He settled for propping himself up on his elbows next to Cas’ sides. “Jesus, Cas, do you even know how soft and submissive you look when you’re at work? Then compare it to what just happened?”

Cas just laughed and propped himself up on his own elbows next to Dean.

“I had to get your attention somehow,” Cas sighed, nuzzling Dean’s cheek, pressing a kiss there. “I hope I didn’t disappoint you though. Sometimes when people find out that I don’t really vibe with the whole submissive omega stereotype, they shy away,” Cas told Dean almost shyly. Dean shook his head and smiled.

“Cas, I think you did the exact opposite just now,” Dean told Cas who quirked a grin.

“So, you think you can handle me?”

“I can definitely handle a first date,” Dean replied before pressing a kiss to Cas’ cheek. “If you’d like one. I think maybe it’s in line,” Dean added on.

“You really want to get into the risky business of fucking your personal assistant?” Cas muttered in question, and Dean wasn’t looking but he could tell that Cas was smiling. Dean smiled right back.

“I think I definitely do.”

**Author's Note:**

> well, i hope that that was dirty in all the right ways and hopefully maybe possibly fulfilled something in some of you (?) thanks for reading though guys, i seriously appreciate it <3


End file.
